


Silent Aftermath

by RossKL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case, Sam and Dean are sitting on the trunk of the Impala, watching the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Set anytime after a case – just a little missing moment.
> 
> Unbeta’d , all errors are mine ~~, and I’m not English, guhh~~.  
>  Don’t own them – unfortunately. They would just make out all the time.
> 
> (It's also on [Lj](http://norawj2.livejournal.com/649.html))

 

Dean was waiting against the trunk of the Impala, when Sam got out of the fast food toilet, a sated smile on his face. He was holding a cigarette in his hand, smoke soaring lazily up the cold night air of Estherville, Iowa, and his gaze was fixed on the approaching figure of Sam. He was leaning on the trunk, resting his weight on his elbows, and looked as if nothing at all could get him into trouble. He was ready for crashing asleep, Sam could tell by the way his eyes were half lidded. 

Sam eyed the cigarette as he approached closer. It was resting there as almost forgotten, a pleasure in which Dean basked in just once in a while. It spoke about laziness and satisfaction and closure, and Sam never felt so happy about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to deny him that one little pleasure. They both learnt to make the most out of their days way back in time.

So he just settled next to his brother, and lifted his face up, looking into the stars. 

He felt Dean smile next to him, as he looked up too. 

They had done it countless times, and now that seemed just the right thing to do after a case, closeness and familiarity surrounding them.

The cold breeze tickled their faces as Dean lifted his hand up, dragging his cigarette toward his mouth. He took a deep puff and hold it in, feeling the burn of his lungs as he shivered. A slow exhale, he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth spreading through his body in slow waves.

He was content right there, where they were safe, and together. 

When he opened his eyes, he felt Sam’s gaze over him. 

He turned his face towards his brother and smiled at the affection he saw in his brother’s eyes. « You should take a drag. Makes you feel warmer. »

Sam snorted, lips curved up in a small smile. « Yeah, ‘cause it burns your lungs off. No thanks, I’ll keep the cold. »

« Whatever, » said Dean, shrugging as he took another drag, watching Sam watching him through the whole gesture. His eyes looked just a little wider than usual, and Dean smirked. 

Sam rolled his eyes, looking back at the stars, but he couldn’t help to hide the soft smile on his face. 

A few minutes later, he heard some rustling next to him, and just as he was about to turn around, he felt his brother’s right hand – the one previously holding the cigarette – cup the base of his neck. He immediately tensed up, expecting the unfamiliar touch of the cigarette next to his skin, but then relaxed when nothing but skin touched his. 

Dean tilted him closer, and Sam turned toward him, well-knowing that gesture. 

Their eyes locked, and for a few moments they breathed the same air. « Dude, your breath is smoky » Sam huffed. 

A flash of hilarity crossed Dean’s eyes, and then leaned in, brushing his lips over Sam’s just so. « Don’t pretend you don’t like it. » 

Sam sniffed at that. Then he smiled, opened his lips while pressing them more firmly against Dean’s. 

The kiss was slow but deep, and soon their tongues were chasing each other, leaving them breathless. 

They parted for a few instants, opening their eyes and watching each other’s ones as they just stand there, close and relaxed. 

Dean lifted his left hand and took another drag of the cigarette, watching Sam in the eyes, looking for a sign of unwillingness. When he found none, he leaned closer and exhaled into Sam’s mouth, lips only brushing together as the smoke filled Sam’s mouth. Sam inhaled deeply as Dean exhaled, swallowing smoke and his brother’s breath, and a shiver ran through his own body. He closed his eyes as he exhaled, lips resting on Dean’s the whole time.

A rush of blood rushed south, and he just cupped his brother’s head with both hands and kissed him. This time the kiss was more heated, needy, and a flash of lust ran through Dean’s body as well, making him shift on the trunk of the car, as for adjust themselves. 

Minutes passed by, and they were both painting, a half hard-on in their jeans, when they parted. It took just a look in each other’s eyes to kiss again, shifting so that they were face to face, hands roaming over each other’s bodies as they leaned even closer, every inch of them touching the other.

Sam was the one who broke up the kisses, stepping away from his brother’s proximity. « Dean, » he said reasonably, his mind struggling for making long sentences (and making them sound coherent) as his only wish was to throw Dean on the trunk and kiss him breathless and grinding on him until both of them saw stars. Or maybe more touching, less clothes, and _oh God_ , he have to snap out of it before he loses it. « Dean, we’re gonna freeze to death, let’s ju— » He was interrupted by Dean kissing him again. 

He managed to slip away after a few seconds. « Dean, I mean it— » he was interrupted again by soft lips pressing against his. 

« Don’t care, » Dean mumbled, but then a violent shiver ran through Sam and he pulled his brother’s head away with his hands. « Let’s just head back to the motel, come on, » he said, holding his brother’s face firmly distant from his, looking him in the eyes. « It’s not that far. »

Dean grunted as he noticed his brother’s determination behind the obvious need in his movements, knowing that there wasn’t chance his brother was letting him win this one – and _yes_ , maybe it was a bit cold. Maybe.

He sighed in surrender, leaning in just to pull Sam’s lower lip between his own teeth and grazing it. Then he step away from the trunk.

The cigarette was lying forgotten on it, almost finished, and Dean reached for it without thinking, putting it between his lips and taking one last drag, before letting it fall to the ground. He couldn’t resist the urge to tease Sam a little more, exhaling slowly while watching him intently. 

Sam pulled away from the trunk and grabbed Dean’s jacket, lips crushing against Dean’s in a fierce kiss, nothing like the previous ones. This was feral, animalistic, and lasted for a good five minutes, hands everywhere and teeth biting each other’s lips. 

They were fully turned on by the time they pulled apart, breathing heavily as they stared into each other’s eyes.

« How fast can you drive us back? » 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love. <3


End file.
